royal_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabella Buchanan
Arabella Buchanan-Odenberg is the 3rd Princess of Scotland and currently the Princess of Switzerland due to her marriage with Elliot Odenberg. Arabella, like her sisters inherited the Buchanan's Red hair and beauty, always in the tabloids for numerous reasons but never cared enough to stop stepping outside. Arabella was sent to Versailles by her mother, who she has a love/hate relationship with to continue practicing her power, to straighten her attitude and figure out what she plans on doing with her life. She was the first student and The First Royal in Versailles, but also the first victim who was attacked and not killed. She was one of the last peope to see Natalie alive before her death. Arabella has a record in Versailles for the most accidents/attacks. Her hospital count is up to 4. She is also very bad at cooking. Arabella along with Anastasia are sponsors for Little Hearts who was created in Annabel Buchanan's honor. Before Arabella Buchanan is daughter to the King and Queen of Scotland, the 3rd of 4 sisters who shared the common traits of lustrous red hair and hypnotizing eyes that it was no wonder her gift was of Hypnotism. This little redhead was one Scottish native you wouldn’t want to deal with, her title of Princess and her beauty, made you want to pursue her; her shallow and spoiled demeanor however, made you regret you ever did. She wasn’t easy to handle, and being daddy’s little girl didn’t help much either. With her mother, it was a different story. In a sense, Arabella has always believed her mother hated her and sending her to Versailles was a way of getting rid of her third daughter, but to the unknowing of her mother it was a sweet revenge. Versailles Versailles was apparently is not just that pretty little piece of architectural history like everyone else believes, is hell on earth. Is not all about Royalty trying to downgrade others, or crazed hormones but the notorious killer who apparently chooses to have fun ending the lives of the blue bloods that preside in the palace. It’s exactly how they say it “No one is safe” No one is ever safe. Being in Versailles drastically changed the young princess and though it was not the way most would prefer for an eye opener, it was what she got and what Arabella never wanted. Versailles’ first murder was a big opener to her despite most claiming it was a suicide, it didn’t feel right and it also didn’t help that she had fallen for the Victim’s brother either, someone she knew she could never have but that didn’t stop her from enjoying her time there. Until it almost happened to her. Arabella was never entirely sure why they had attacked her; all she knew was that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time butting into what was none of her business, despite a couple of days later she realized she had reason’s enough to but it because they had killed her little sister, the only one who truly knew Ari. After that it was just a war wind, Losing friends, Getting into a Car Crash, Old Boyfriend coming back to haunt her, losing and rediscovering Family, getting kidnapped, being betrayed and almost dying, more than once. If you don’t think that’ll make someone a little stir crazy, then I don’t know what will. However, that doesn’t necessarily mean that along the way there has not been little good things that had made her regain her strength long enough to keep fighting. Which is in a way, why she’s back. Arabella made it out alive; she finally made a life away from Versailles despite never thinking she would and despite losing many friends that could never possibly get what she did. But Arabella has some unfinished business and she’s not leaving till she gets them. Attacks Arabella has a very high track records for accident in her life, but the worst one had to be in Versailles where she was seconds from death and her hope, along with her life slowly slipping away. The reason for it being the worst, is that she never would have imagine herself being so close to death, at least not in someone else's hands. The murderer had knifed her abdomen, piercing some organs that caused her internal bleeding, she's been in the hospital a couple of times due to the scar reopening, due to the stubborness of thinking herself immortal she kept doing activities that would land her in the hospital at the end of the day. A couple of weeks after Annie's death, she had gotten herself in a car accident with Spain's prince Julian Hernandez, the accident caused her momentary memory loss and some lucky to not be fatal enough glass cuts on her body. The accident was public news. An old "friend" who the princess thought was dead arrived in Versailles one day, there was a mini doubt in her mind that he was probably the one killing off her friends, but he was too stupid to do it alone. Eventually, Arabella and Stefan conducted a plan to kill of the guy, but not without it leaving scars of his torment, especially after Stefan and her arrived at his apartment that was nothing more than a bomb waiting to explode. Arabella was planning on leaving Versailles one day, she didn't know whether it'd be permant but something in her mind said it was, not however before being kidnapped by someone she thought was her driver. The cloaked person had knocked her unconcious and tortured her relentlessly for about 2 months. The kidnappered contained a venon that is called Popus Coral, deadly to sirens, deadly to her and if Elliot hadn't had found her when he did, she would have been dead. Personality During the years, Arabella's personality has been the one thing about her that has had the most drastic change. As a child she was very friendly and chatty and always happy despite believing her mother hated her. After the discovery of her power however she became pretty reserved and then very bratty, got relentlessly spoiled by her father and achieved an additude that those who met her would wish nothing but to slap her or for someone to put her on her place. After the failure of her first love though Arabella became very demanding, but also to keep a guy around she would dumb herself down for him, sometimes though she did it to keep them away. All of them had been facade's though, in reality Arabella was very reserved and cautious of her surroundings, she's terrified of failure and losing those she let in. When Annabel died, it was particularly hard to keep her walls up and she would break down anywhere she could hide, that's why she leaned on Wendy Callaghan they quickly bonded after that and she really needed someone after she felt betrayed by the revelation of Elliot and her sister. Her guards went up quickly after that, but she didn't depend on them so much. She let her feelings lead the way, keeping her alertness, and her cleverness, her seductive abilities, especially to play around with those like Stefan Catalin, and of course her spectacular acting abilities. Apperance Arabella has long, wavy and luscious Red hair that runs in the whole DNA of her family, it's the instant pinnacle for recognization anywhere for her and her sisters, besides being in the tabloids. She has big red full lips and a pinkish-pale complextion. Her eyes are Green a more defined Emerald Green, but has flecks of Blue in the rims that most people confuse as Blue, Brown or Hazel eyes. Arabella has a pretty structured jawline and high cheekbones, She's pretty petite a mere 5 foot 3 but very curvaceous with long, firm strong legs. She has multple distant fading scars from the attacks she endured while being in versailles and other places such as Nicholas Home, The Rebel Shed and the Abandon House she was taken prisoner in. Power Hypnotic Voice is the ability to speak with a calm and soothing voice which places subjects into a state of extreme suggestibility; this is considered the normal hypnotism (as it is the most common) and it has effects which are capable of being mimicked or being learned by non-superhumans (although superhumans with this ability can perform it with far more ease, or they may have a permanently-hypnotic voice, so anything that they say can catch the attention of those within the user’s proximity and sound agreeable to those who hear him). One under the control of this ability could only perform the mental and physical faculties that he is able to do already, such as acting like a chicken or reliving old memories (no dying of one’s own accord, controlling involuntary functions or holding one’s breath for hours). However, this ability could be used for Post-Hypnotic Suggestion, so that the suggestion made during the hypnotism works even after the trance is broken. Relationships Elliot Odenberg Elliot was not someone Arabella expected when she arrived at Versailles, after her bad history with guys, falling in love was at the bottom of her list but no matter how much she tried to keep him away and she tried especially with everything the Palace threw at them, he kept crawling his way back until he made her his wife. Kaya Buchanan This Scottish native was a surprise and a list of secrets her family kept hidden from everyone. Kaya was Ari’s long lost cousin, despite never knowing each other Kaya definitely contained the traits of the family and became a very important part of Ari in Versailles. Hopefully she never tries to fake her death again because this time forgiveness is not in order. Catalina Hernandez Catalina and Ari had been best friends since before Versailles; the two were integrated into a Cultural School around their teen years and are still very close despite the adventures they both faced in Versailles. The Princess of Spain was the only true friend Arabella grew up with besides her sister. Alice Buchanan asdasd Anastasia Buchanan asodijaksmd Annabel Buchanan iukjsad Natalie Odenberg oijkhgiuhnj Wendy Callaghan aosidkasdasd Gabriel Orleans asodklasmdasd Stefan Catalin asdasdas Julian Hernandez apskodlasd Nicholas Anderson Category:Buchanan Category:Scotland Category:Princess Category:Attacked Category:Switzerland Category:Alive Category:Character Category:RG